La importancia del amor
by RshSelene
Summary: Natsu y Lucy discuten la idea sobre si es mas importante el amor o la fuerza, a pesar de eso Natsu tiene planeada otra cosa...


Holo de nuevo, como podrán ver necesito escribir un poco para quitarme un poco de encima el estrés que conlleva entrar a la universidad y no poder quedar. Ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo sin terminar ._.  
Como sea no debo aburrirlos con esto, ojala también disfruten este y obtenga buenos resultados con este pequeño fanfic c:

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima c:

* * *

-Nee Lucy, deberíamos ir de misión.  
-Si ya viene la paga del alquiler y de nuevo no tengo dinero.- se lamento Lucy.  
-Deberíamos ir a una en la que podamos vencer a un gran demonio o...  
-No Natsu, ese tipo de misiones acaban mal contigo.- le recrimino Lucy mientras entraban al gremio.  
-¿Pero de qué hablas Lucy? Yo soy muy fuerte, todo saldrá bien.  
-No digo que no lo seas, es solo que puede ser arriesfado.  
-No te quejes, esas tienen las mejores recompensas, perfectas para pagar tu alquiler.  
-¡No lo son cuando destruyes todo en la misión! Jamás nos pagan lo debido por tu culpa.- se lamento bajando la mirada.  
-Bien, prometo no destruir nada esta vez Lucy.- le dijo sonriendo.  
Lucy decidió desviar la mirada a otro lado para evitar un seguro sonrojo por la sonrisa que Natsu acababa de dedicarle.  
-¡Levy-chan!.- grito eufórica Lucy al verla mientras había desviado la mirada. Necesitaba distraer su mente y ella era perfecta.  
-Lucy-chan.- saludo Levy con una sonrisa.  
-¿Leíste el libro que te preste?- le pregunto emocionada Lucy.  
-Ohh sí, el del dragón que se convierte en humano y se enamora perdidamente de una mortal ¿no? Me pareció increíble, es muy hermoso Lucy.  
-Lo se Levy, no podía dejar de leerlo. Me conmovió.- y en verdad lo había hecho, llego hasta a pensar en una coincidencia con Natsu y ella.  
-¿Por qué un dragón dejaría de ser uno por enamorarse de alguien? ¿No sería estúpido?- pregunto Natsu bastante confundido.  
-Por supuesto que no Natsu, el amor es increíble.- dijo Lucy sonrojada.  
-Yo no creo eso, me parece que la fuerza y peleas son mas importantes.- le dijo a Lucy.  
-¡No es cierto!- grito Lucy.  
-¡Que si!- le grito de vuelta Natsu.  
-Vamos Lucy, no puedes derrotar a un enemigo con amor, ¡necesitas fuerza y poder!- exclamo con entusiasmo.  
Lucy solo le miro con una cara de estupefacción.  
-Si tan solo comprendiera que el amor es importante para mi y mas que el fuera parte de el.- pensó Lucy mientras lo miraba con desprecio.  
-¿Por qué me miras así? Es la verdad.- reclamo haciendo un puchero.  
-¡No lo es! y te lo voy a demostrar.- dijo Lucy convencida.  
-Tal vez por fin sea mi oportunidad de...-no acabo de formular su pensamiento Natsu porque Lucy iba tirando de su bufanda para llevarlo fuera gremio.- Ojalá y me lo demuestre de una manera que he estado esperando.- acabo de pensar Natsu.

Caminaron fuera del gremio, Lucy molesta, y Natsu divertido con la actitud de Lucy. Mientras peleaban sin cesar no se dieron cuenta de la ausencia evidente de Levy, quien había salido minutos antes mientras ellos discutían.

Natsu llevaba tiempo pensando en Lucy de una manera diferente a la relación de compañera, cada que olía su aroma se atontaba y cada que veía su sonrisa le entraban ganas de abrazarla y besarla sin mas. Pero no, no podía debido a que eran un equipo, ademas de que ya había tanteado el terreno un poco y al ver como se ponía cuando dormían en la misma habitación no quería imaginar como se pondría si la besaba, tendría que esperar a que ella hiciera un movimiento...¿pero cuando llegaría el momento?  
La siguió sin decir una palabra, si debía algo lo mas seguro era que Lucy se enojase y no le demostrara nada.  
-Todo va como lo he pensado.- pensó Natsu mientras llegaban a la habitación de Lucy.- Solo esperare a que ella de una señal evidente.

Lucy lo dejo en la entrada de la habitación y fue directa al estante donde guardaba algunos de sus libros, saco con cuidado un tomo azul con detalles y letras en dorado y en la portada a una doncella besando a un joven y detrás de este un dragón.  
-Ahora vera este idiota lo que es amor.- murmuro aun algo resentida.  
Camino rápidamente hacía el lo que dejo a Natsu una idea incorrecta de lo que ella haría, poniéndolo nervioso cada que se acercaba mas.  
-Aquí tienes, ¡Infórmate un poco de lo que es el amor!- le dijo mostrando el libro entre ellos.  
-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto confuso al ver el libro y no a Lucy tratando de besarlo.  
-Vas a leerlo para que aprendas un poco.  
-Pero yo no leo Lucy.  
-Pues lo harás hoy.  
-No quiero hacerlo.- le refuto acercándose a ella a pocos centímetro de su cara. Tal vez así fuera mas fácil que lo besara.  
-Lo harás.- refuto ella acercándose unos cuantos centímetros mas.  
-¿O si no qué?- digo Natsu cada vez mas cerca. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, si no lo hacia sería un idiota.  
Justo cuando iba a besarla esta se quito bruscamente dejando a Natsu en una posición graciosa y poco oportuna.  
-¡Mierda! Ya descubrió que la quería besar, estoy muerto.- pensó angustiado mientras le recorría un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo y regresaba a una posición normal.  
-Si no lees, dejare de salir contigo en misiones, no seremos mas un equipo.  
-No lo harías. ¿Cómo pagarías la renta?  
-Puedo resolverlo sola, puede que hasta gane mas de lo que gano cuando voy con ustedes de misión.  
Natsu solo se quedo callado unos minutos, lo que decía del dinero era totalmente cierto.  
-Podrías morir en una misión sola.- le planteo el escenario mas cruel que se le ocurría por el momento para que se arrepintiera.  
-Una vez derrote a un gremio oscuro yo sola.- dijo convencida de brazos cruzados.  
-Jamás cambiaría de opinión si no leía ese estúpido libro, tendría que hacerlo si quería seguir con ella en las misiones.- pensó derrotado  
-Bien...lo leeré.- dijo con cierto recelo.  
-¡No te vas a arrepentir!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con euforia.  
Este solo sonrió atontado y feliz. Por lo menos había ganado algo de esto.  
-Lo leeré pero si no me gusta entonces te robare algo.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
-¿Qué quieres robarme?- pregunto esta confundida.  
-Lo descubrirás si no me gusta.- y le sonrió mientras se dirigía al piso y abrir el libro para leerlo.

Lucy lo observaba con cierta extrañeza mientras este leía detenidamente cada página del libro, era un poco lento leyendo, tal vez porque no solía leer mucho, pero a pesar de eso se estaba esforzando a sobremanera.  
-Tal vez si le importo mucho como para que lea un libro.- pensó Lucy pero al momento de pensarlo se sonrojo, y decidió voltear hacia otro lado por si Natsu lograba verla.

Natsu pasaba las palabras pero era algo complicado concentrarse en ellas cuando tenía a Lucy frente a el observándolo, jamás acabaría de leerlo a este paso, pero tenía que hacerlo, de seguro Lucy le preguntaría sobre el libro. Decidió comenzar de nuevo y prestar atención a lo que decía.  
-Esto lo vale, porque es por Lucy.- finalizó su pensamiento antes de leer con detenimiento.

Tenía el mal hábito de leer en voz alta y eso llegaba a sacar de la concentración a Lucy mientras ella también leía. El ambiente se torno tranquilo y mágico, a pesar de tener la voz de Natsu como fondo, jamás en la vida se hubiera pensado eso al estar Natsu en una habitación, incluso daban cierto aire de ternura a la vez de extrañeza al ver a ambos haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

-Entonces la princesa decidió salir al balcón y ver lo que el reino le tenía esa mañana, nada mas que dolor y terror en las calles al estar en guerra nuevamente, si tuviera a alguien fuerte y valiente que pudiese ser capaz de ayudar a sus reino, pero no existía nadie así.- pensaba la princesa.- leía Natsu aun en voz alta.

* * *

-Si yo fuera parte del libro ya hubiera vencido a todos ellos ¿No crees Lucy?  
-Sigue leyendo.- contestaba esta sin quitar la vista de su libro.

* * *

Cuando creía que las esperanzas estaban totalmente perdidas la princesa vio aterrizar en el bosque a una criatura de gran tamaño...al acercarse distinguió que este estaba lastimado de un costado de su cuerpo, alarmada corrió a ayudarlo pero este, orgulloso como era, no la dejo acercarse...-eso es estúpido pensó Natsu al leer ese fragmento.  
La princesa preocupada por él, iba todos los días a velar por él y se iba retirada la noche, siempre dejando comida cerca. El dragón veía el riesfo que corría esta al pasar por la guerra que se llevaba a cabo en su reino y aun así iba a brindarle su ayuda...el día siguiente dejo que se acercara a el e incluso dejo que le curase la herida la cual estaba ya muy avanzada y podría no tener posibilidades de curarla.  
El dragón fue teniéndole mas cariño a la princesa conforme pasaban los días, hasta que decidió hacer algo por ella y sería acabar con la guerra en su reino.- conforme Natsu seguía leyendo se adentraba, sin quererlo, mas y mas en la lectura.

* * *

De vez en cuando Lucy lo miraba, y notaba que este hacía expresiones realmente graciosas al leer algo emocionante en el libro. No podía creer que Natsu estuviera emocionado con un libro, era realmente impresionante, tal vez se debía a que trataba de dragones pero aun así no tenía mucho sentido. Lo mejor sería esperar a que acabara de leer el libro, para preguntarle como le había parecido, después de todo este era un día muy especial.

* * *

El dragón entró a la batalla aun lastimado, pero debía hacerlo por la princesa...cuando la batalla termino el dragón había triunfado, pero había acabado muy mal herido. La princesa fue en busca de una bruja para que curase al dragón.  
- Es imposible curarte, las heridas son ya muy avanzadas. Morirás si no te transfiero a otro cuerpo.- le dijo la bruja al dragón, este solo miro con ternura y dolor a la princesa.  
-Ya veo, te has enamorados de ella, has hecho algo hermoso, abandonaste ese orgullo tuyo para estar con ella.- sonrió y murmuro algunas palabras inteligibles, haciendo aparecer un humo azul que lo cubrió por completo, cuando este se desvaneció lo único que quedo bajo este era a un joven.  
-Ahora podrás estar con ella como habías estado deseando.  
El joven quien aun yacía en el suelo, débil y sin animos de levantarse por las recientes heridas ahora desaparecidas, miro con ternura y anhelo a la princesa a su lado. Esta comprendió que no podía moverse y se agacho a su lado, acariciando su cabello, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el joven animado por aquello último, reunió fuerzas suficientes para plantarle un beso en los labios a la princesa.- en eso concluía la novela.

* * *

Natsu no podía negar que había sido estupendo el libro, no había podido dejar de leer en horas. Se levanto para decirle a Lucy que había terminado pero vio a esta dormida en su cama, estaba mal acomodada pues había caído en los brazos de Morfeo mientras leía esperando a que Natsu acabase. Natsu se levanto y fue hasta ella, le quito el libro de las manos procurando dejar el separador donde antes habían estado sus dedos, le quito el pelo de la cara y la observo ahí durmiendo tan tranquila y hermosa. La cargo para acostarla adecuadamente pero el aroma que ella emanaba surgió de manera gradual, Natsu no podía resistir no besarla, debía hacerlo.  
La dejo en el lado derecho de la cama, el lugar que a ella le tocaba cuando Natsu dormía en la cama. Volvió a mirarla con dulzura y lentamente llego hasta sus labios. Fue un beso corto pero placentero, por lo menos para Natsu.

-Sus labios son tan dulces y suaves como parecen.- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras sonreía.  
Le dio un último beso en la mejilla y se retiro con lentitud de la cama.  
-¿Natsu?  
-Lucy ¿Te desperté?  
-Soñé con algo hermoso, era parecido a la novela del dragón.  
-¿Conocías a un dragón?  
-No  
-Entonces ¿Por qué se parecía?  
-Es que ya conocía al dragón.  
-¿Y quien era?  
-Eras tú.  
-¿Yo?- pregunto Natsu nervioso y sonrojado.  
-Sí, me salvabas y también me besabas...  
La única respuesta capaz de decir Natsu, fue un sonrojo carmesí.  
-Lo siento, es solo que tenía que decírtelo porque fue muy importante para mi soñarlo.- contesto Lucy aun un poco adormilada.  
-Esta bien, fue agradable que lo dijeras, siempre quise escuchar algo así que viniera de ti.- le contesto sonrojado.

En cuanto Natsu volteo para ver la reacción de Lucy, esta sonreía radiante, justo como a Natsu le gustaba que hiciera, porque al sonreír sus ojos irradiaban un brillo diferente al usual, todo eso le encantaba.  
-Eres especial Natsu, por lo menos para mi lo eres en gran medida.  
Natsu no podía soportarlo mas y se adelanto hasta llefar a solo unos centímetros de los labrios de Lucy, espero unos segundos, pues la respiración agitada de Lucy por la sorpresa, le calentaba la cara, ella tenía la temperatura perfecta y le encantaba sentirla cerca de él. La beso nuevamente, pero esta vez fue mucho mas placentero para Natsu pues ella respondía a su beso.  
Lucy no podía caber de emoción ante esta sorpresa, tal vez esto no era mas que un sucio juego de su mente mientras esta soñaba, pero acabo por descartarlo cuando Natsu mordió juguetonamente su labio inferior mientras la besaba.  
-Bien, no estaba soñando.- pensó esta con una sonrisa.  
Ambos se separaron temiendo en sus caras un leve pero distintivo sonrojo.  
-Lucy, estaba esperando esto desde hace tiempo, eres muy especial para mi. Me importas tanto que no podía permitir que fueras a misiones sola, puede sonarte egoísta pero te quiero a mi lado siempre.- confeso Natsu con una sonrisa sincera.  
-Esta bien, yo tampoco quiero separarme de tu lado.  
Justo cuando Natsu se aproximaba para besarla de nuevo, esta se separo bruscamente.  
-¿Qué me ibas a robar?- pregunto confundida.  
-Eso ya no importa, porque el libro me gusto y ademas ya te lo robe.- sonrió satisfecho.  
-Pero ¿qué era?- pregunto ahora mas confundida que antes.  
-Solo porque me lo pides te lo robare de nuevo...-finalizo Natsu mientras la tomaba del cuello para besarla una vez mas, mientras Lucy sonreía triunfante al igual que Natsu.

FIN


End file.
